criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cally's Tribe
|appearance="The Tribe" }} Cally's Tribe (so named in this wiki, unnamed in reality) was a criminal cult that appeared in the Season One episode "The Tribe". Background Not much specific information has been revealed about the past of the "tribe". It was founded and led by Jackson Cally, a highly intelligent ex-convict. Following his conviction for auto theft, he spent 22 months in prison. While there, he found religion and preached to his fellow inmates. After being released, he studied Native American culture at different universities. During this time, he presumably recruited members for his own "tribe", calling himself "Grandfather". He claimed to have based it on love, but his real motive was to start a war between Native Americans and Caucasians, not unlike Charles Manson's Helter Skelter scheme. They made a home of sorts in an abandoned motel in the Terra Mesa desert. The Tribe The cult's first known act of violence is an attack on five students having a party in an empty building, which begins the events of the episode. Ingrid Grieson, a member of the cult, apparently acted as a double agent, but is abducted by two men hired by her father. Even though she is taken, the rest of the cult (except Cally) proceed with the attack. The BAU, with help from John Blackwolf, a reservation police officer, deduces that the perpetrators are copycats with little to no practical understanding of Native American culture. The team then figures that the American Defense Union, a movement founded by local businessman Roy Minton, could be responsible as the Native American community were in constant legal feud with them regarding the ownership of the land. After questioning him, however, the BAU figures he is innocent, but still ordered local police to place him under surveillance. Since the ADU can't take any action to strike back, the tribe attempt to provoke them even further by killing Minton and his family, plus a policeman watching Minton. At this point, Ingrid's abductors has turned themselves in and explains that her father had hired them to get her out of the cult, the tribe's attack simply coinciding with the abduction. When Reid questions her, she answers every question with her name and social security number. When Hotch and Blackwolf brought her to the Minton residence, she calls Blackwolf a traitor and everyone living in the desert trespassers, revealing the approximate location of the motel in the process. When the BAU goes there, they find Cally alone. When they question him, Blackwolf's presence causes him to reveal his true, racist motives. They then figure the tribe's next move will be to stage an ADU attack on a Native American school in the area and head there. Hotch and Blackwolf arrives first and manages to knock out three of the six attackers. When the other three realize that the police are here, they retaliate, forcing Blackwolf to fatally stab one of them and Hotch to shoot and kill another. The remaining attacker surrenders. Cally and the remaining members are then presumably incarcerated. Profile The methods of killing used on the students had religious significance, but only to the tribes that practiced them. They were described as "confused imitations" by Blackwolf. It is highly unlikely that a single tribe would mix them all, suggesting that the unsubs have theoretical knowledge about Native American culture, but no practical understanding of it. The group shares a singular vision which may be religious faith, racist ideology, political manifesto, etc. Each member has surrendered its individual identity to the group. Ingrid's abduction led the BAU to believe that the group was a domestic terrorist organization similar to the Symbionese Liberation Army that abducted Patty Hearst. Ingrid's behavior suggests that the members think of themselves as Apache, even though none of them are ethnically Native American, but their beliefs are different from Native American religions, such as their belief in a Messiah. In addition, the rituals performed during their crimes were an eclectic mix of those of many different tribes. Modus Operandi The tribe's murders were all committed brutally. When they killed the five college students, all of them were skinned alive (except around the areas of the wrists and throat, where the arteries and veins are closest to the surface of the skin, to avoid having the victims bleed out) and killed through various Native American rituals (one victim was impaled through a spike). During the massacre at the Minton house, they used the same M.O. as with the college students, with the exception of the police officer that was sent to watch the family, whose throat was slashed with a knife out of necessity. When they attempted to commit a massacre at the Native American school, the tribe members used an arsenal of weapons stolen from Minton's house, including a Winchester 1892 rifle, three shotguns (a Remington 870 and two Mossberg 500s, one with a pistol grip on the pump, and a sawed-off Ted Williams 21), and several other rifles, as well as at least one hunting knife. Members *Jackson Cally . Portrayed by Chad Allen. *Ingrid Grieson . Portrayed by Skyler Shaye. *Six other unnamed members . All portrayed by uncredited actors. Known Victims *2006: **March 5: Five college students killed at the abandoned house : ***Ingrid Grieson's unnamed boyfriend ***Four unnamed others **March 7: Six killed in the Minton residence massacre. They are: ***The unnamed police officer watching the family ***The Minton family : ****Roy Minton ****The unnamed mother ****Three unnamed daughters **March 8: The attack at the Native American school: ***Numerous unnamed teachers and students ***John Blackwolf ***Aaron Hotchner Appearances *Season One **"The Tribe"﻿ Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Cults Category:Season One Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:School Shooters Category:Family Annihilators Category:Child Killers Category:Home Invaders Category:Criminals